Kamis Koi Ponds
by foxsnowfall
Summary: When one ends another begins. What will one do to protect one that can not protect themselves. To mess with the past is means to mess with future but what if its not your past? "At this Point you must realize you are nothing but fish in a pond to me little one"


Hello and welcome to my first story. I'd like apologize in advance for mistakes, grammar issues and the like. So yeah here is the first chapter of Kamis Koi Pond may it be glorious.

**Disclaimer: I do not in any shape or form own any characters in this story. This was written for fun not profit**

It was a warm sunny afternoon in the forests surrounding Konohagakure. Birds were singing, the trees rustling in the breeze, all was calm. Walking down the main road towards Konohagakure was a person taking in the scenery as they walked back from a mission. She was of an average height with long blonde hair that would have reached the small of her back had it not been tied into two pig tails, sea blue eyes that gleamed with happiness and with a face that seemed to be stuck with a playful expression. She was what most male members and even some female members of her village defined as "Hot and incredibly sexy" the only thing that seemed out of place were the three whisker marks on each of her cheeks. Her outfit consisted of an over-sized black and orange jacket which was un-zipped to just below her ample bosom which showed that underneath that colossal jacket of hers she wore a fishnet shirt with a sports bra underneath and despite the fact that you honestly couldn't tell just by looking at her that she was wearing a pair of very tiny pair of figure hugging black shorts. She also wore a pair of thigh high black sandals and sitting round her neck was one of her most treasured possessions; her Konohagakure forehead protector.

"Dear Kami sama that was a easy mission" She spoke aloud to no-one in particular. She was referring to the mission that she had just completed which by any ones standards was pretty bloody difficult, the mission; eliminate a bandit camp, simple right? Not when there were at least 800 of them. So when she got there it took her all of five seconds to realize that there was no way in hell that she was going to fight them all so she formed a Rasenshuriken and threw it from position on the cliff-top right into the middle of the large camp and watched the area in front of her vanish into nothingness leaving a nothing but a smoking crater.

"Hey Naruko?" A deep male voice asked from a corner of her mind. Now usually hearing voices when there is no-one around is a bad thing whether you be a solider or civilian, ninja or samurai, it's a bad thing. However for Naruko this was a regular occurrence.

"Yes Kumara?" Naruko responded within her mind as she absent mindedly noticed the lack of bird song.

"Do you smell that?"

"Wha-" Then it hit her; the smell of smoke

"That"

Smoke, why would I smell smoke? Naruko wondered as she picked up the pace towards her village

Then Naruko saw it. Something that she swore to never let happen again. She saw the massive front gates of Konohagakure blown of their hinges and her village in flames.

Naruko raced towards the broken front gates, a hazy cloak of purple chakra formed around her body as she ran. When she got to the guard booth she saw the corpses of the two chunin gate guards with their necks slit. They had fallen face first. Naruko concluded that it must have been a traitor, but if so whom?

"Hey fellas looks like we missed one" a man said as he and his comrades jumped down from a nearby roof top. All six of them were indistinguishable from each other wearing black standard issue shinobi sandals, black shinobi slacks, black long-sleeved shirts underneath purple flack-jackets and full face masks. When Naruko looked at their head bands anger flowed though her, the hazy cloak of charka solidified into a form that many Konohagakure citizens knew well and feared; a purple single tailed fox with glowing red eyes; it was a little musical note; Otogakure.

"For the crime of attacking and destroying Konohagakure" Naruko said in a quiet voice, ice cold fury dripped off of every word as she placed her hands together, the tips of her fingers touching the opposite wrist

"Ha, the bitch thinks she can take us" the apparent leader of the group said with a scoff "And just for that I think we'll kill you after we've had our fun won't we boys?"

"The punishment is death" Naruko finished ,her eyes turning to slits and the same purple as the chakra specter that was floating ominously a few centimeters off her body. With speed a very few could follow Naruko preformed three very fast hand seals before crossing the first two fingers on each hand in front of her mouth before swiping them back horizontally so that they were behind her while blowing out a chakra infused wind. The wind fused with the blades of wind making a blue bird of chakra which promptly disappeared with a loud crack. Less than a second later five of the six Oto Nins were bifurcated through the stomach and their two halves blown away. "Futon: flight of the eagle" she quietly said, her face impassive as she began to walk forward towards where the Oto Nins were once standing.

The leader of the now dead ninja, who had the common sense to move when he felt a massive chakra build up, stared in shock at the carnage of the girls one jutsu; the buildings on either side of the road the girl had been standing on had a massive gash running through them all. Every pane of glass in them shattered. But the real kicker, in his eyes, on why this girl should not be fucked with was the building at the end of the road, it had been absolutely obliterated. All that was left was a pile of rubble and now she was slowly walking towards his hiding place.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

And like that she walked right past him her chakra cloak fluctuating, moving as if it was alive and judging by its movement it was not pleased that its prey had escaped. Inwardly he sighed with relief as she moved away

"Kumara" the word pierced though the audible sounds of battle like a katana slicing though flesh "Destroy" he watched in mute horror as her chakra cloak moved off of her body, settling down beside her as chakra turned to flesh and one turned to nine.

His eyes could not, would not, believe the madness that had happened before him as the kyuubi no kitsune slowly padded in his direction.

"Naruko has better things to be doing than kill off the stragglers" Kumara said with an deep voice that seemed strike at the man's very soul "So as of this moment" he continued as the foxes form changed into that of a man with crimson hair wearing black combat boots, black pants with sewn in kunai holsters, black sleeve-less shirt which showed off the extensive tattoos on his arms and black finger less gloves with the kanji "oni" on the right and the kanji "kyu" on the left.

"Your soul is mine" He finished, his face a deadly calm as he stalked over the terrified sound nin . The last thing to go though the surviving Oto Nins head was Kumara's fist.

Roof hopping towards the centre of the village Naruko spotted two oto nins attempting to ambush a group on medical ninjas. Thinking quickly she summoned two kunai from seals from inside her jacket and threw them at two oto nins, they dropped within a second of each other not knowing what hit them. Suddenly from the center of the village a huge bolt of lightning erupted from the clouds that had gathered there, seeing that she quickly realized who had betrayed them.

Uchiha fucking Sasuke.

Gathering chakra in her feet she jumped to the next roof top landing with her two feet together, expelling all the chakra in her legs Naruko flew up high into the air. It took her a few seconds to find the red eyed bastard ,when she did righteous fury flowed though her, he was fighting the rookie 11 and by the looks of it he had already killed all of them.

"Kumara get to the center of the village" Naruko said though the telepathic link the two shared as she landed with a thud on the closest building before speeding to the center of the village.

Sasuke had just finished pulling his lightning covered had out of Neji when he sensed Naruko arrive.

"And then there was one" Sasuke said with a smirk as he turned to Naruko. He was wearing a bloodstained white high collared, zip up shirt with the uchiha fan on the back, dark blue pants and black shinobi pants. He was also wearing white sweat bands on his wrists and a purple rope belt, a momento from his what was thought forgotten oto days. His sword was still in its sheathhaving not been sullied by the blood of his former comrades. the lack of his Konohagakure head band confirmed Naruko's suspicions. That fucking bastard she seethed inwardly, I thought he changed, hell everyone thought he had, and this he had to go pull this?. Fuck. That. He dies today, I don't care if it is my last act on Kamis green earth, he dies end of the Kami damned story. And with that thought she steeled her resolve and quietly made a clone to send in her place.

"Do you like my handy work? I did it just for you" he said as he gestured to the fallen forms of the rookie 11. Naruko said nothing but Sasuke could tell she was angry, he could see the fury behind her blue eyes.

"You know, once I found out that konoha ordered the destruction of my clan I had to see it burn" Sasuke started as he walked towards Naruko ,Chidori still sparking around his hand.

"I love konoha and I'm pretty sure my clan did to, my father was always going on about how this village had fallen." He said as he kicked the headless corpse of Sakura muttering something about useless fan-girls "And I know that he was going to lead konoha into brighter future, a future lead by a Uchiha" Sasuke finished as he finally reached Naruko " And now you reach the end of your journey, will you not grace me with your screams as I finally kill you?" Sasuke asked,lighting covered hand poised to end Naruko's life

"That's because I'm the mother fuckin decoy" Naruko said as she pointed to Sasuke was once standing and to his surprise all of his ex- teammate's corpses had disappeared. Suddenly Naruko grabbed on to Sasuke from behind and whispered in his ear "Good bye asshole" before exploding.

Naruko stepped out from behind a collapsed building before whispering

"It's not over"

"Your damn right it's not you stupid whore" Sasuke shouted as the smoke cleared, the evil purple chakra of his susanoo exploded around him. Not unnerved by Sasuke's chakra construct Naruko sped though ten hand seals ending in tori which she held while she shouted out the name of the technique

"Suiton: Imperial amour of the water lord" she shouted as the clouds above them condensed into one large ball of water which descended onto Naruko, lifting her up and molding onto her form creating amorphous person covered in a watery version of a samurais armor with a naginata in hand. Naruko span the watery naginata around a few times before settling in a basic stance:one hand a near the top of the pole arm the other near the end. Her eyes full of hate for the final uchiha.

"Nice party trick there" Sasuke taunted. that watery thing could never get through his defense he thought with a laugh. He was quickly brought out of his inner musings when he heard Naruko shout the name of another jutsu.

"Hyoton: Snow woman's vengeance"

"What!" Sasuke shouted out in shock and surprize, how in the nine hells did the dobe know ice release? Wasn't it a bloodline?, as he saw the water armour freeze into thick slabs of ice and the blade on the naginata turn into a deadly sharpened sliver of ice.

"What's that Sasuke, afraid of a little cold water" Naruko taunted as her water armor span its naginata again before going back to the starting stance. Without a word Sasuke shot an arrow at Naruko which she promptly dodged before advancing on the purple chakra construct. Getting within range the water armour swiped at the susanoo with its naginata, its frozen blade passing right though the foul purple chakra that surrounded the Skelton. Sasuke's red eyes widened at this, how in the nine hells did it do that? Naruko thrust the pole arm right towards Sasuke again hoping to skewer him. Knowing that his life could actually be in danger he slapped the naginata away with his bladed bow.

They dualed for a few minutes, every time one would try to make a move the other would counter. the sounds of their battle reverberated through the ruined village. they stopped thier battle for a few seconds to circle each other. then Naruko made her move. Naruko quickly charged at Sasuke decapatating the susanno only for it to reattach a second latter. Sasuke let out a flurry of strikes at Naruko which bounced harmlessly of the sheets of ice. This made Sasuke scowl, jumping away from Naruko he aimed an arrow her. He mentally released the arrow and it went flying. It was to fast for Naruko to dodge so she sunk lower in to her water construct. the arrow hit, drilling right through the ice slabs and flying out the other side leaving a hole in center of the constructs chest ice armor.

"Come on Sasuke" Naruko said as she swiped at him again "I'm not going to let you win, the only way you're going to kill me is if you fucking kill me" she roared spinning the naginata to smack the rib cage that protected him from her attacks with the blunt end. Slipping past his bladed bow Naruko slammed the naginata in the rib cage shattering it dispelling the jutsu sending him flying but a price; one of the bladed edges had slipped into the hole in the cheast catching her right across her chest slicing into her, causing dispelling her jutsu sending colossal amounts of water and ice thundering down to the ground with Naruko in the middle.

Sasuke got up first although with great difficulty ,having four broken ribs and a shattered arm does that to people. Sasuke was standing above Naruko when she awoke hand already covered in lighting

"Any last words?" he wheezed out, blood dribbling down from a corner of his mouth

"I t-t-t-told you S-s-s-asuke" she coughed with a slight stutter, the wound went from shoulder to hip and was deep. She could feel the freezing water chill her to the bone. She didn't have that much time left.

"I'm-m-m the m-m-mother fuc-c-ckin d-d-decoy"

"Naruko!" the combined voices of Tsunade, Kakashi and Kumara shouted as they arrived with reinforcements . Kumara was the first one there catching very tired Sasuke completely off-guard with vicious one-two to the ribs before unleashing a vicious roundhouse to the stomach sending him flying breaking most of Sasukes remaining ribs. Kakashi dashed over to Sasukes fallen form and slapped a suppression tag on his back before restraining him. When Tsunade arrived she saw the massive wound she begain to heal Naruko but with her remaining strength she pushed Tsunade away

"Y-y-y-you c-c-c-can't d-d-do it B-b-ba-chan" Naruko said with a sad smile. she moved her hand towards her head band, pushing it away"s-s-s-somet-t-times you j-j-j-just gotta l-l-let it go" underneath Naruko's head band was her seconed most prizzed posstion; a small green crystal with two green beads on both sides.

When Tsunade saw the crystal the metaphorical dam broke

"No no no-no-no-no you can't do this to me" Tsunade sobbed, tears running down her face "I can't lose you to ple-"

"It-t-t-t's all r-r-r-right B-b-ba-chan" Naruko said weakly moving her left hand to stroke Tsunade's face which she grabbed in a instant. With her right Naruko grabbed the necklace and pulled until the cord snapped "I guess you were right Ba-chan" Naruko chuckled weakly staring at the little green crystal "no-body who wears this necklace makes to Hokage….." Naruko's voice slowly trailed off. Her body losing all strenght, her right hand landing on her chest, her left landing in Tsunade's lap. The pool of blood that had slowly been expanding stopped as her heart ceased beating.

With a smile on her face Naruko Uzumaki –Namikaze, age 28, passed into Kami's warm embrace.

so did you like it? how badly did i fuck up? what in the god damned pond happens next?

Foxes Snow Fall


End file.
